Histories of the Clans
by Skyleaf12
Summary: These go along with forums I'm on. Please read and join the forums!
1. History of Daisyclan

**this is for the Flowers of Life forum.**

 _A long time ago, A large group of cats lived in the valley between the mountains. The cats constantly warred with each other over stupid things like where to sleep. Just a simple nap could have the cats fighting on two sides, breaking up many a family and friends. Tired of the constant death, the neutral cats drove out the blood-thirsty felines in their mist, letting the repenting cats stay. As a whole, they then elected a leader to ease them into their new life. Her name was lost in the many retellings of this tale._

 _After deciding on a life a peace, Their leader named them after the most peaceful and inoccent flower, the Humble Daisy. When they were named Daisyclan, their fallen clanmates came down from the stars to fill the empty areas in the valley with daisies and willow trees, giving strength to the remaining cats._

 _Daisyclan thrives today. They enjoy a fast paced and happy reality, facing down threats with words instead of claws whenever possible, always ready to help out. Don't be fooled though. Daisyclan is more cunning and brilliant than you know. To keep skills sharp with out bloodshed, they hold the Peace Games every other Full Moon. Here, cats can compete in three divisions, Hunting, Suprise Trapping, and Racing. Join Daisyclan today!_

 **I feel like this could be an add. Lol.**

 **-Skystar of Daisyclan**


	2. History of Meadowclan

**This is for my warriors forum, Spirit Mountain.**

 _Long ago, there was a cat by the name of Meadow. He was named for the place he was born, the rolling foothills of Spirit Mountain. His birth-cave was in a large flower filled meadow, by the lone river running through the territory. His mother died giving birth to him and his still-born sister. So here he lived, alone, enjoying a peaceful, if lonely, existence._

 _One day, strange cats came to his home. They were a large group, and lived in something called a 'clan'. The cats cared for each other, never lonely. Intrugued by this different way of life, Meadow set out to join them. He was horrified. A she-cat greeted him with claws extended, chasing him off with warnings of death. But he didn't leave, for he still craved the companionship he never had. He watched as they brutally trained with unsheathed claws, and over hunted the once rabbit filled hills. He had to stop them, before his home was destroyed forever._

 _That night, he visited his birth-cave. His dreamscape was different. Instead of seeing hills, he found himself in a lush green forest. Two strange cats stood in front of him. One was a blue/grey she cat with piercing green eyes. The other was familiar, a honey and white splashed tortoiseshell, with soft yellow eyes, a sharp contrast to the cat next to her. Just like him, with shorter fur. Mother... He thought._

 _"Meadow." Said the blue/grey. "You must right the wrong and save the clan. Take these cats under your wing, they have lost their way. Turning to bloodshed instead of words." Her gaze grew thoughtful. "You are not of warrior blood, yet you are the truest warrior I have ever met." She turned abrubtly. "teach them your ways," she called over her shoulder, "we will do the rest."_

 _He turned to his mother. She watched him with a proud set to her shoulders. "I love you." she said, fading out of view. Before she faded though, He swore he could see a tiny kit near her paws._

 _Waking up, Meadow set out for the clan once again. This time determined to get in. When he got to their camp, he was surprised to find he was welcomed. He taught them his ways, how he gave respect for the hunted prey, and how he treated wounds._

 _About two moons later, he returned to the dream forest. This time, the whole clan was there with him. His mother and the blue/grey gave him nine lives and proclaimed him Meadowstar, leader of Meadowclan. The clan cats cheered for their new leader. During his stay, the group had taught him about Starclan, their warrior ancestors. This time he noticed the frosty starlight dappling his mother and sister's paws. I am Meadowstar. He thought confidently, looking over his cats._

 _Meadowstar made Meadowclan great again. He restored the warrior spirit. He now resides peacefully in Starclan with his mate and family, watching over the clan he had come to love._


End file.
